Water covers about 70.9% of the total surface area of the earth, and the flow of water involves huge kinetic energy. People know how to make use of waterpower resources long ago. Presently, the waterpower is widely used by modern societies to generate electricity for industrial production. However, the conventional waterpower generators are of complex structure and huge volume, and the hydrological and geological requirements thereof are very strict. Therefore, the construction cost for such conventional waterpower generator is very high.
To enable make the best use of different kinds of waterpower resources, researchers in this field have designed various mechanisms to try to convert the kinetic energy of water into electrical energy in low cost. However, none of such existing designs could provide an effective solution in this matter.